


There's A Girl

by Archer1981



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once Upon a Time (TV), South of Nowhere, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer1981/pseuds/Archer1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first post to this site. I hope you enjoy. This is an original poem. I hope to one day find someone I can feel this strongly about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Girl

There's a girl  
Of higher class and great acclaim  
So far above me  
She didn't even know my name

I longed to speak  
Any word would suffice  
Yet my throat closed  
Nervous tension, shivering ice

Heart on my sleeve  
I wish she could read my mind  
All that's missing  
Is a great glaring neon sign

What to do  
Where to go  
How to get her attention  
I just don't know

Love is a strong word  
Yet no other comes close  
Infinity and beyond  
To me, is no great boast

So here I sit  
And here I remain  
Heart drumming unending  
Stuck in the refrain

Her shining gaze  
Eyes so bright  
Guide me along  
Stars in my night

Her smile saves my soul  
Like nothing ever could  
When all else is rotten  
She's everything good

I'll never know her touch  
The softness of her skin  
My name shall never pass her lips  
To be denied such, a mortal sin

Were the world a different place  
A chance at temptation  
I could be her light  
Her one and true salvation


End file.
